Razón para sonreír
by anxiousBastard
Summary: John desde el comienzo del año escolar ha sido víctima de los abusos de un grupo en específico, sus días suelen ser agrios y grises, aunque el hecho de tener a su amigo TG le alegra sus días y que este sea su razón para sonreír cada día, aunque le duela el hecho de conocerlo tan solo vía-pesterchum. [Lo siento, apesto con los summary.] highschool AU, no-sburb 'course.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Buenas!**_ Es el primer fic que subo aquí _(He escrito varios... Nunca los termino, orz.)_ Y... No me convence mucho pero me gusta bastante _(No sé que tengo con este AU y trama, omfg.)_ Espero les guste y... eso. _(Lo siento, no soy buena con los títulos argh.)_ **_-Ollie outie.- _**

* * *

Un pelinegro de ojos azules profundos se encontraba acostado en el suelo. ¿Acostado? Sería una manera de definirlo, más bien había caído (O sido tirado) ahí y por varios motivos había decidido no moverse, por ejemplo, el hecho de que si se movía unas pequeñas lágrimas, quizá, tan solo quizá, caerían de sus ojos por el dolor que moverse le causaría ¿Dolor, por qué? Pues acababa de terminar su tortura diaria que le entregaban unos idiotas de su escuela. El dolor se lograba sentir aún más ya que hace dos días no le habían tocado ni un pelo por una razón que él desconocía e ignoraba. Su nariz sangraba, tenía un ojo morada, su cara un poco inflamada y sus lentes estaban en su mano izquierda, trisados, se los puso en su respectivo lugar con cuidado, soltando un leve quejido por el dolor que provenía de su brazo izquierdo. Suspiró y con cuidado de no moverse demasiado para no sentir tanto dolor, sacó su PDA de su bolsillo trasero y agradeció que este no haya sufrido ningún daño aparente. Abrió su pesterchum y sonrío de manera leve al verlo a él conectado (Siempre lo estaba cuando deseaba hablarle y, el era su única razón para sonreír en estos días), abrió una conversación con él lo más rápido posible y, ignorando el dolor, escribió con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] –

EB: hey!

TG: hey sup

TG: pensaba que a estas horas como el nerd que eres seguirías en la escuela

EB: oh bueno, aún estoy aquí.

EB: estaba de camino a mi casa pero surgió un pequeño problema. :B

EB: y quise hablarte antes de retomar mi camino.

TG: oh

TG: thats cute dude

TG: supongo que no me dirás nada sobre aquel problema

TG: de alguna u otra manera me enteraré, y'know

EB: no, no te lo diré. :B

EB: pues esperaré hasta que lo descubras.

EB: bueno, ya me voy, ya es demasiado tarde!

EB: hablamos al rato TG!

TG: lo haré pronto

TG: créeme

- ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] –

El pelinegro detestaba tanto tener que llamarle "TG", si tan solo él finalmente le dijera su nombre ¿Por qué no lo haría? También se negaba a decírselo, solía cambiar el tema y usualmente lograba hacerlo de manera exitosa haciendo que el ojiazul olvidara aquello.

Se sacó sus lentes y los miró con el ceño fruncido, tocando las grietas que ahora el lente derecho poseía, aunque el lente izquierdo estaba peor. Los dejo en el frío suelo como si nada sin cambiar su expresión facial "_Da igual, tengo otro par en casa" _ Pensó mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el dolor que sentiría en cuando intentara levantarse. Mientras se comenzaba a levantar, en un intento de distraerse e ignorar el dolor, empezó a buscar una excusa para darle a su padre y que le dejara faltar una o dos semanas a la escuela… Pero enseguida se dijo a si mismo que no, sabía que si no era él el blanco de aquellos matones, irían por su amiga Jade (Y algo debía hacer para que ella no tuviera que vivir lo que él vivía, y ella era mucho más sensible de manera física y psicológica que él) Así que, en cambio, inventó una excusa para que su padre no le regañara mucho por sus lentes abandonados en el suelo del cual se estaba separando de manera exitosa _"Le diré que se me han caído en gimnasia…" _Dijo, ya levantado, apoyado en los casilleros a su derecha y apoyados en ellos, se dirigió al suyo propio que quedaba a, exactamente, 17 pasos de donde estaba (Era como una rutina, sabía lo que debía hacer luego de estas palizas que le entregaban). Al llegar a su casillero hizo lista mental para ver si algo faltaba y sonrío al ver que no era así. Tomó su abrigo (Que le quedaba ahora un poco grande ya que ha estado adelgazando últimamente) y se dirigió a la salida principal _"8 pasos a la derecha, izquierda 12 pasos, derecha 6 y ya" _ Pensó y se puso en marcha mientras se colocaba de manera suave y delicada su abrigo de color azul oscuro con un rojo más brillante y negro.

Llegó a la salida principal sin problemas, de manera bastante simple y fácil, ¿Cómo podría ser lo contrario, de todas maneras? Tenía bastante práctica en ello. Dio unos pasos mientras contaba los pasos que daba, no era completamente ciego sin sus lentes pero veía bastante borroso y le resultaba más fácil contar sus pasos que intentar ver el camino (Y más seguro) "Derecho 18 pasos exactos, a la izquierda 21 pasos, izquierda 15, derecha y en casa" Susurró y se puso en camino hacía su hogar, con la mirada levantada para cuidar no chocar con nadie, aunque solo pudiera ver manchas borrosas pero las evadía sin dificultad. "Hey" Una voz que provenía desde atrás del pelinegro, a poca distancia de él le sorprendió y le puso los pelos de punta, le parecía… ¿Familiar? "Egbert" Se dio la vuelta y entrego una sonrisa ignorando el estado en el que se encontraba "Estás peor de lo que imaginé" Dijo el otro y río de manera bastante leve y casi inaudible, el pelinegro borró su sonrisa sintiéndose algo molesto por aquella risa y se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino aunque con aquella interrupción había perdido la cuenta de sus pasos y se quedo quieto de espaldas al otro intentando recordar. "Hey, Egbert, toma" Sintió algo chocando con su espalda sin fuerza alguna, aquello había sonado como una orden pero… ¿Escondía algo? No podía sentirse seguro respecto a eso "Son tus lentes… Están trisados, pero creo que aún sirven" Se dio la vuelta hacía el extraño de voz familiar sin poder evitar sentirse algo aliviado, asintió con su cabeza para agradecer aquel gesto (Y decidió no decirle que el mismo los había dejado en el suelo). Se preguntó quién podría ser aquella persona mientras se colocaba sus lentes para intentar reconocer a la persona, quizá la conocía, por su voz que le resultaba tan familiar, aunque al ver quien estaba frente a él, un chico más alto que él, rubio, de lentes de sol oscuros que era un año mayor que él retrocedió un paso en muestra de miedo "Uh… ¿Gracias?" Murmuró mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás en muestra de miedo, el cual le invadía por completo "U-Uh… A-Adiós" Se dio vuelta nuevamente dejando la espalda al rubio pero una mano le atrapó la muñeca de manera firme con bastante fuerza, provocándole un leve dolor "Espera Egbert" El pelinegro intentó zafarse pero por sus heridas no lograba usar todas sus fuerzas para librarse y luego salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible que sus piernas adoloridas le permitirían, el rubio aplicó más fuerza a su mano, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un quejido de dolor "¿¡Qué!?" Grita, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio nuevamente que conservaba su cara de póker… Las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron de un fuerte rojo al darse cuenta que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control "¿Ahora qué…?" Preguntó el pelinegro, estaba más que seguro que él rubio le daría alguna paliza o quién sabe qué ¿No había sido suficiente lo de antes? Intentó calmarse y aguantarse las lágrimas, fallando. "Wow, dude, ¿Estas llorando?" La voz del rubio tan solo lo alteraba más, sintió más presión aplicada a su muñeca y John cerró sus ojos con fuerza soltando otro quejido de dolor, los abrió enseguida y miró con una escondida furia al rubio… Se sorprendió al ver al rubio con una expresión de… ¿Preocupación? No podía decir con esas gafas en su cara y… ¿Le acababa de sonreír? No una sonrisa maliciosa… Podría decir que hasta cálida, aunque fue bastante leve… ¿Se habría vuelto loco el pelinegro? "Tranquilo… no te haré nada…" Unos brazos rodearon al ojiazul en cosa de segundos de manera suave y cuidadosa… "Shh… No llores" Y ahí estaba, Dave Strider, uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, el líder de ese grupito de matones que lo perseguía, calmándolo y acariciándole la espalda de manera suave "John, no estoy aquí para lastimarte, ¿Está bien?" Dijo, apartando al pelinegro por los hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada directa al pelinegro oculta por sus gafas, una mirada cálida. Aquello calmó al más bajo y asintió con su cabeza de manera suave.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos… El pelinegro ahora se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto al anterior, no era un patio bañado por la luz anaranjada y el ambiente tranquilo y acogedor que otorgaba el atardecer, tampoco estaba a los ojos de los pocos que quedaban a esas horas en la escuela, ya no tenía frío y sus heridas ya no le dolían si lo comparaba hace unos veinte minutos, quizá un poco, pero ya casi no sentía nada de dolor y él sabía perfectamente la razón pero se negaba a aceptarla, aunque sea por ahora. "¿Mejor?" Su voz devolvió al menor a la realidad, pero de una suave manera y, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, le había encantado la realidad a la que había vuelto. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de Dave que se encontraba sentado en un sofá rojo algo oscuro, envuelto en una manta blanca "S-Sí.. ¿Gracias?" Respondió levantando la manta hasta la mitad de su rostro, tapando de sus mejillas hacía abajo, aunque ahora se sintiera mucho más a gusto y ya sin temor u angustia hacía la presencia de Dave, no podía evitar sonar nervioso. "Hey, podrías decirlo con más firmeza y seguridad, te he traído hasta aquí y estas apoyado en el mismísimo regazo de Dave Strider, deberías sentirte agradecido" Dijo el rubio, sonriendo mientras veía como el más pequeño reía de una manera bastante alegre "Gracias" Susurró John con una voz más firme pero silenciosa, aunque también sonaba confiada y alegre, aquello alegro a Dave aún más. La mano del rubio se había movido sin que este se percatase y ahora acariciaba el pelo ya alborotado del otro y enredaba sus dedos suavemente en su pelo de a veces , acariciando suavemente y con cariño… Sonrío de manera más amplia y sincera cuando se percató que John se encontraba sonriendo de manera perdida con los ojos cerrados _"He, parece un gato"_ Pensó, si John, por alguna extraña razón, ronroneara en ese momento mataría de un golpe al rubio aunque si tenía que resistir las ganas de tirarse encima de él en ese mismo momento. De mala gana, le dio un leve golpe en la frente "¿Piensas quedarte o te llevo a tu casa o qué?" Preguntó con un tono de voz inexpresivo, apartando su mano de la cabeza de John y con su sonrisa ya cambiada por su cara sin expresión aparente, John abrió los ojos y miró hacía los ojos de Dave, o más bien a sus gafas "Uh… Pues…" Pensó en ello un poco… Ya era bastante tarde y sería estúpido ir hasta su cada que, ahora, quedaba bastante lejos "No hay problema en el que te quedes" Dave lo miraba a los ojos, directamente, agradeciendo que este no lo pudiera saber "Pues… ¿Me quedo?" Pronunció John con un tono seguro, alegrando a Dave. John ya estaba seguro de que Dave no le haría ningún tipo de daño, ya lo hubiera hecho si aquella era su intención ¿Verdad? Y la presencia de Dave ya se le hacía agradable, bastante. Dave se limitó a tan solo asentir, se movió un poco haciéndole saber a John que se quería levantar, mientras John se levantaba lo ayudo dándole un suave empujón y luego se levantó "¿Algo más que necesites de este caballero en brillante armadura?" John volvió a soltar una risa y negó con la cabeza "Supongo que llamaré a mi padre y le diré que me quedo" El rubio le sonrío y se dirigió a la cocina, tan solo para mojarse el rostro _"Tranquilo Strider, sique así" _Se golpeo sus mejillas un poco y luego se secó el rostro para luego retirarse y sentarse a un costado de John, mirándole a los ojos, sin que este se diera cuenta mientras hablaba con su padre "Hey, Sí, lo sé… Me quedaré en la casa de alguien… Un amigo, sí, está bien, no, okay, adiós" John le dirigió una sonrisa a Dave mientras hablaba con su padre que, si no estuviera hablando por teléfono, hubiera sido una risa, el otro le devolvió la sonrisa pero por el hecho de que John lo había llamado "Amigo" Era un gran paso el que había dado, se sentía bastante alegre por ello, aunque le quedaba un largo camino aún.


	2. Chapter 2

Waaaah, gracias por los comentarios y todo eso, bluh. (?)

Al principio me estaba saliendo corto el capítulo, unas... 1000 palabras más o menos, pero no sé que me paso y terminó con 3,216, arzf. :v (?)

Espero les guste, yo... no opinaré porque siempre lo haré de manera negativa.

Disculpen si esta un poco OOC (Siempre tengo miedo a eso, arzf.) Y eso, es bastante fluflly y kawaii el capítulo, solo digo, y para el siguiente capítulo demoraré una semana máximo, 'ight? Okay.

_**Outtie.**_

* * *

- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] –

EB: hey, TG.

EB: uh.

EB: realmente no sé porque estoy escribiéndote ahora.

EB: estoy en el departamento de alguien que apenas conozco.

EB: y el del cual antes tenía un miedo enorme!

EB: pero ya no, es algo amable, gracioso y solo diré las cosas buenas, hehe :B

EB: es un poco similar a ti, aunque tú eres mucho más cool!

EB: okay, no quise decir eso, ignóralo.

EB: aunque si, en un pequeño sentido eres cool.

EB: casi nada eso sí!

"Egbert" John soltó su PDA al escuchar la voz haciendo que este cayera al suelo "Uh, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el pelinegro con un tono de voz calmo, estirándose para alcanzar su PDA "¿Quieres algo para comer o beber mientras ves esa película?" Preguntó, con aquella expresión de póker y aquellas gafas oscuras en su rostro que le limitaban el acceso a sus emociones y facciones "Uh… Si no es mucha molestia, aunque ya es suficiente con que me dejes ver la película" El rubio sonrío de manera débil y asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su paso a lo que vendría siendo su cocina "Dave" El llamado que, obviamente, provenía de John lo detuvo y lo miró nuevamente sin mostrar expresión alguna "¿No quieres ver la película conmigo?" La pregunta sorprendió al rubio, pero claro, no lo hizo notar "¿Con air? Nah, ni lo pienses, esa película es un asco" Dijo y retomó su paso a la cocina, pero esta vez seguido por el más bajo.

"Oh vamos, ¡No es mala! Todo lo contrario, ¡Es muy buena!" Dijo John sin apartar la mirada del rubio, con un tono de voz alegre de tan solo pensar en aquella película.

"Lo que digas Egbert, no la veré, ni lo sueñes, sería una tortura" Dave sonrío de manera débil mientras sacaba unas bolsas de doritos de la alacena "Pero si deseas puedo otorgarte mi presencia, aunque no la veré" Dijo, intentando aguantarse una risa que amenazaba con salir, salió de la cocina dirigiéndose ahora a su propio cuarto, seguido por John.

John río de manera bastante leve, con su mano levantada cubriendo de manera suave su boca para no dejar ver sus dientes "Suenas como TG…" Susurró con un tono de voz calmo y bajo. Recordó que se encontraba hablándole a TG por la PDA hace uno momento

EB: bueno, ya no estaré para hablar.

EB: y al parecer no estás, bueno, igual ahora veré Con air con él!

EB: bueno, aun lo estoy convenciendo.

EB: pero de seguro lo convenzo y la vemos juntos!

"…¿TG?" Dave dejó las bolsas estiradas por la cama y se dirigió a poner la película en el reproductor de DVD ¿Por qué la tenía? Pues por el idiota de… prefería no pensar en él o eso por ahora.

"Uh, es…" John apartó la mirada de su PDA y le sonrío a Dave "Un amigo" terminó diciendo luego de la corta pausa con un tono alegre, luego volvió a prestar atención a su PDA, escribiendo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

EB: aunque sea eso espero.

EB: bueno, hablamos más tarde!

EB: :B

- ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] –

Dave no pudo evitar sonreír mientras el pelinegro escribía "Espérame un poco aquí, iré por algo para beber" dijo, salió rápidamente del cuarto desapareciendo de la vista de John, el cual decidió hacerle caso y se sentó en la cama a esperarle… Era suave y se sentía cómoda, miró a su alrededor y comenzó a fijarse en cada detalle… Por alguna razón, más de una cosa le recordó a TG, por ejemplo aquella espada que se podía ver apenas, TG le había dicho hace un tiempo que le interesaban y tenía una por su cuarto, también se fijo en que pareciera que la intentaban esconder aprisa por la manera en la que estaba puesta "detrás" de un estante, y a un costado de la cama aunque no cerca, había algo grande y de forma rectangular cubierta por unas sabanas de color blanco algo sucias, le llamó bastante la atención pero no quería entrometerse o parecer un fisgón, así que prefirió aguantarse y seguir esperando ahí a por Dave.

Un sonido lo apartó de sus pensamientos, más bien, más de uno, al parecer alguien lo estaba contactando por pesterchum.

- turntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] –

TG: buena suerte convenciendo a ese pobre desdichado con mala suerte

TG: nada peor que cruzarse con john egbert y que este te ofrezca ver con air con él

TG: porque a la larga

TG: aceptas, es imposible decirle no

TG: disfruta la película junto con tu amigo egderp

- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] –

John sonrío al leer los mensajes, una sonrisa boba y sincera, cuanto desearía poder ver Con air con él… El hecho de haberla visto al mismo tiempo no podía compararlo con lo que podría ser verlo con él, ahí, sentados juntos, viendo la película, uno al lado del otro, aparte de que no confiaba de que reamente la había visto, quizá solo se había dedicado a hacer cualquier otra cosa mientras John le escribía lo que cruzaba su mente en cada escena, dialogo, en todo.

"Egbert, bebida o jugo, traje ambas, aunque reservo el jugo de manzana para mí, eso me mantendrá vivo mientras veo esa cosa a la que te atreves a llamar película" Dave ahora lanzó una botella de bebida y otra de jugo hacía la cama, una cayendo en las piernas de John así sacándolo de sus pensamientos nuevamente "Uh, ¿La verás?" Preguntó John, con un tono de voz dudoso mientras una sonrisa se iba marcando en su rostro, sin ser cubierta por nada, dejando así ver sus dientes, Dave asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza e intentó no sonreír de manera abierta aunque le resultara demasiado difícil, John sonrío y dejo escapar una risilla algo nerviosa.

Dave se sentó a un costado de John y tomó un pequeño control de color gris, apretó un botón y el símbolo que señalaba que esperará mientras hacía ni-idea-qué para luego reproducir la película. Se levantó nuevamente y apagó las luces "¿Por qué apagas las luces?" Preguntó John, con un tono algo nervioso que no intentó ocultar en lo absoluto, Dave frunció un poco el ceño y se volvió a sentar al costado de John, a un metro y algo más "Por si se me da por dormir mientras dura la película" Dijo, acomodándose en la cama, teniendo cuidado de no golpear de manera accidental a John "Si lo haces te despertaré con un almohadazo" Dijo el menor junto con una risa leve que se detuvo en el momento del primer dialogo de Nic Cage, mirando la pantalla con unos ojos brillosos y una sonrisa embobada "Si lo haces te golpearé hasta que ruegues por piedad, Egderp" El cuerpo de John se tensó ante lo que había dicho Dave y tan solo asintió con su cabeza, alejándose poco a poco de Dave.

"Shit" Susurró Dave, golpeándose mentalmente por la mala elección de palabras "Dude, perdón, no…" Paró ahí, intentando calmar su tono y elegir correctamente las palabras que usaría.

"U-Uh, n-no pasa nada" John ya no podía concentrarse en la película, se sentía mal de que con tan pocas palabras volviera a sentirse tan nervioso y que el miedo volviera a apoderarse de él, no quería sentirse así pero no podía tan solo… No podía volver a sentirse tranquilo y sentir un ambiente agradable, aunque sea no por ahora.

"Egbert, shit, no quería decir eso" El rubio se acercó a John, haciendo que este se alejará otros pocos centímetros más, frunció el ceño, aún golpeándose de manera mental "John, mírame"

John se dio vuelta, pero sin mirar a Dave, intentando sonreírle, mientras miles y miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza… imágenes que intentaba borrar hace un largo tiempo, unas eran recientes y otras eran más antiguas, pero cada imagen, cada una, le revivía esas heridas que había sufrido en cada escena de cada imagen que cruzaba su mente, aún sentía cada cicatriz en su cuerpo, quemándole, hiriéndole de una manera horrible, peor de lo que podría ser una herida recién hecha.

"John, mírame" Repitió Dave.

"Te estoy mirando"

"No, no lo estas"

"Créeme, mis ojos están totalmente fijos en ti" Aquellas imágenes seguían pasando por su mente, recreando cada herida, golpe y patada que había sufrido, y heridas o cicatrices que, quizá, aún conserva… Y Dave, la imagen del rubio detrás de todos esos idiotas (Que John se permitía llamarles así, en lo recóndito de su mente), riendo de manera estruendosa, riéndose de él y esperando su turno para actuar contra él… ¿Por qué hacían todo esto?, ¿Diversión o qué? No podía pensar en nada más que eso, no encontraba razón coherente que podría haber hecho que esos idiotas lo detestaran u odiaran tanto como para hacerle sufrir tal agonía… Y Dave… Dave… Dave de seguro lo terminaría lastimando de una u otra forma, lo acababa de hacer ¿No? Aunque pidiera perdón… "_¿Cómo pude dejarme engañar por él de manera tan… fácil? Es claro que el está aquí para seguir con lo que han empezado sus… estúpidos amigos, o quizá todo… ¿Y si él…?" _ Se apartó de sus pensamientos al sentir algo húmedo en su rostro, le prestó atención por unos segundos… ¿Para qué hacerlo más tiempo? Era obvio para él, más que obvio, que eran esas lágrimas que le salían sin su consentimiento.

"Shit, John ¿Estas llorando? Fuck" Dave no pudo mantener muy bien su expresión de póker, dejando escapar un claro tono de preocupación, mientras se acercaba más y de manera rápida al pelinegro. "John, no"

John se quedó en silencio e inmóvil, no le veía sentido en negarlo ya que era obvio… Y tampoco deseaba dirigirle la palabra a Dave, no ahora o podría quebrarse ya de verdad y romper en llanto, no se podía mover, o más bien se sentía incomodo haciéndolo ya que sus piernas, o más bien su cuerpo, temblaba de manera bastante obvia.

Ambos cuerpos se tensaron por él repentino contacto y calor que provenía del otro, Dave había levantado sus brazos y los había puesto alrededor del más bajo de manera suave, luego levantó su mano izquierda acariciando suavemente el pelo de John, dándole leves golpes de afecto en la espalda, John se encontraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, bastante, mientras Dave tan solo las tenía de un color rosado leve pero era evidente que intentaba ocultar toda emoción, se le hacía suficiente abrazarle… Aunque le encantaba abrazarle, sentir su calor, su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo… El rubio prefirió no proseguir con esos pensamientos que podían llevar a algo más indecoroso e íntimo… ¡No con él ahí, presente, tan…! Cerca… John sin pensarlo levantó sus brazos para abrazarle devuelta, casi sin fuerza, sus brazos temblaban, cada vez menos, cerró sus ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas, mientras una sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro, de alegría, no se sentía seguro de que pensar en ese momento, pero deseaba sumirse en el calor de aquel abrazo, sentirse protegido y… Bah, podría seguir el resto el día diciendo cada emoción o sentimiento que aquel abrazo le provocaba.

Pasaron varios minutos así, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro, intentando ocultar lo más posible para cada uno la alegría que les provocaba estar así.

Unos minutos más. Se encontraban acostados en la cama, ninguno parecía recordar cómo habían pasado de un abrazo tan improvisado a uno más cercano e… ¿Íntimo? Si, definitivamente se le hacía más íntimo para ambos, pero ninguno se sentía incomodo con ello, todo lo contrario, era más agradable estar abrazados así… Aunque ambos preferían no pensar en lo que… parecían así.

Otros minutos más, aproximadamente unos veinte. John ya se estaba quedando dormido en los cómodos y cálidos brazos de Dave, y Dave acariciaba la espalda y cabello de John, embelesado por su olor y calor que el menor le otorgaba, pero no sentía sueño ni nada, en lo absoluto, se encontraba con mucha energía, más de la que había sentido nunca… Aún intentando bloquear esos pensamientos inadecuados para el momento.

_How do i get through the night without you_

_If i had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

Aquella música le entregó energía a John, sabía perfectamente en que escena se encontraba aquella película que tanto le gustaba... ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? ... ¿Tanto tiempo han estado, así… abrazados? "_Uh… TG, n-no…" _ Veamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha deseado John, dedicarle aquella canción a su amigo? Tantas veces… Un dolor en el pecho y el estomago, se sentía así como un golpe… No podía seguir así con Dave… Se le hacía… ¿Incorrecto? "Dave… n-no" Susurró, separándose de Dave poco a poco, sin realmente desear hacerlo, pero pensaba que era lo más correcto "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Dave con un tono de voz algo soñoliento, quizá si tenía un poco de sueño, y definitivamente eso era lo mejor. "No… S-Solo no" Volvió a decir, susurrando, ahora dándole la espalda a Dave, intentando concentrarse en la emotiva escena.

Dave frunció el ceño… De verdad no quería separarse de él, nunca se había sentido mejor… Y… Tan solo no podía, solo un poco más, necesitaba el calor del pelinegro, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, su aroma… Solo un poco más, unos minutos más con todo eso que ha deseado por tanto tiempo, sabía cómo conseguir aquellos minutos y estaba más que dispuesto a.

"Oh, i need you in my arms, need you to hold" Las mejillas de Dave cambiaron de un rosado suave a un rojo más fuerte por la vergüenza, se estaba arriesgando demasiado en ese mismo momento, demasiado, pero de verdad necesitaba a John en sus brazos… Tan solo fueron unos minutos (Para ambos se le habían hecho unos escasos minutos) que había sentido su calor y ya se había vuelto adicto, no podía tener (Y no quería) a John lejos de sus brazos.

"You're my world, my heart, my soul…" John no pudo evitar seguir con el siguiente verso, simplemente no pudo. Volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Dave, sonriéndole divertido, intentando no mirarle a los ojos, pensando que así Dave no vería sus sonrojadas mejillas, envolvió nuevamente a Dave entre sus brazos sin pensarlo ni una vez, abrazándolo con cariño y de manera más firme.

"If you ever leave, baby, you would take away everything good in my life" La vergüenza había desaparecido, Dave se encontraba alegre de que, bueno, simplemente porque John se encontraba alegre y no había tomado a mal el hecho de cantar esa boba y sosa canción que suena en la escena favorita de John de Con air, y que no sospechara de nada.

"And tell me now, how do i live without you?" Siguió John, aún alegre con esa sonrisa en su rostro, estaría cantando a todo pulmón si no le doliera el pecho, y no quería dejar sordo a Dave tampoco, pero cantaba con obvia emoción.

"I want to know, how do i breathe without you?" Era el turno de Dave, sonrío a John aunque este no le viera, ya que tenía sus ojos cerrados al perderse con la letra… "If you ever go, how do i ever, ever survive?" Se adelantó a John, quitándole el verso, haciendo que este le dirigiera la mirada, confundido ya que pensaba que era su turno "How do, how do i, oh how do i live…?" Siguió, acercándose poco a poco al rostro de John, sin apartar la vista de él aunque este no pudiera notarlo "Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky" Su mano izquierda se posó en la mejilla de John, dándole una leve caricia, ambos sonrojándose cada vez más "There would be no love in my life, there'd be no world left for me…" Solo unos centímetros los separaban, solo un poco más y Dave probaría los labios de John y, para alegría de él, ser el primero en hacerlo.

"And i, baby, i don't know what i would do, i'd be lost if i lost you" Dave seguía cantando, acelerando el latido del pelinegro cada vez más y más… ¿En qué momento la situación se había vuelto tan…? No podía decir aquella palabra… John estaba perdido en la melodía de la voz de Dave, el sentimiento que podía sentir que provenía de cada palabra… "If you ever leave… Baby, you would take away everything real in my life…" Deseaba besar a Dave… Un simple beso no haría mal… ¿Verdad? No… Claro que no… "And tell me now, how do i live without you? I want to know, how do i breathe without you?" John soltó un suspiro, esperando los labios de Dave a posarse en los de él… "If you ever go, how do i ever… ever survive?"

"How do i… how do i, oh, how do i… live?" Y con otro suspiro, ahora de parte de Dave, un suspiro suave y de alivio de que, aunque sea hasta ahora, John no negase la obvia intención de él "Please… tell me baby, how do i… go on?" Los labios de Dave finalmente se posaron en los de John, de manera suave, delicada, transmitiendo cariño, afecto… y más. John se dejó llevar por el momento, besándolo tímidamente, ambos con sus labios cerrados, aunque Dave buscaba más profundidad sin dejar que John lo notase.

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby, you would take away everything, _

_I need you with me, _

_Baby, don't you know that you're everything_

_Real in my life?_

Se separaron, ambos por falta de aire, aunque John decidió no seguir, sabiendo que todo podría terminar en algo más. Dave se mordió los labios, deseaba más, aunque lo ocultara, deseaba aun más. John le sonrío de manera tímida, boba pero como era de esperarse, sincera, Dave acomodó sus gafas, sin intentar ocultar el sonrojo, ya era algo estúpido hacerlo, se acercó a John nuevamente con una sonrisa, la más amplia que le ha enseñado a John, dejándolo envuelto en sus brazos nuevamente, tan solo un poco más y… quizá, quizá… Podría… tan solo quizá.

_And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?_

John cayó dormido, ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, con su corazón latiéndole de tal manera pensaba que era imposible quedarse dormido ahora, pero la vida siempre trae sorpresas, ¿No?

Dave cayó dormido unos minutos después mientras observaba el rostro dormido del pelinegro, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que cayó dormido, aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] comenzó a trollear a turntechGodhead [TG] –

GC: H3Y STR1D3R

GC: VOY 4 TU NU3VO D3P4RT4M3NTO 4HOR4 M1SMO, M4S V4L3 QU3 L4 D1R3CC1ON 3ST3 B13N

GC: 3SP3RO NO T3 MOL3ST3 QU3 V4Y4

GC: 4 QU13N 3NG4ÑO, 4DOR4S QU3 3ST3 4 SOL4S CONT1GO, NO 3S 4S1?

GC: STR1D3R?

GC: COMO S34, 3ST4R3 4H1 3N UNOS M1NUTOS

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] dejó de trollear a turntechGodhead [TG] –


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, lo siento mucho por lo que me demoré, aparte que odie este capítulo y me quedó demasiado corto y gfjkdgjdfgj ;u;.

Prometo subir el próximo el miércoles que viene, si no logro hacerlo, el próximo, que los miércoles tengo la computadora casi todo el día, ya que mi portátil murió (Por lo cual no logré subir antes más cosas de la escuela y así.)

* * *

John se sentó, así apartando las manos (Y brazos) cálidos del rubio que lo rodeaban de manera delicada. ¿Por qué se levantó si se encontraba tan a gusto? Hace un buen tiempo se había despertado, y desde el mismo lapso de tiempo ha estado escuchando a alguien, alguien que le despertó, alguien que no conoce, alguien que tocaba la puerta incesantemente, sin nada de paciencia y ya en los más recientes golpes a la puerta hasta podía (Y juraba) percibir algo de molestia, la cual aumentaba con cada golpe.

"Dave" Llamó al rubio con un tono levemente soñoliento junto con moverle de manera suave para que este despertara.

"Uhnng." Fue la única respuesta que recibió el chico de ojos azules.

"Daave" Dijo subiendo su tono de voz y moviéndole con más fuerza, pero esta vez no recibió ni un pequeño sonido de parte del chico que, extrañamente, aun usaba sus gafas oscuras.

"¡Dave!" Ya gritando, grito que fue levemente opacado por otro golpe en la puerta, seco y que emitía rabia, logrando despertar así al rubio.

"Sup" Fue lo único que dijo al ver al pelinegro junto con una muy leve y soñolienta sonrisa que, al momento de escuchar otro golpe, se desvaneció "So" La manera en la que habla, de alguna manera, le quita el sueño completamente a John "¿Como dormiste?" Preguntó, girando los golpes que comenzaron a ser más frecuentes.

"Er... Bien, Dave hay algui-" Fue interrumpido por la mano del rubio que cubría su boca de manera suave.

"Sigamos durmiendo" Al momento de terminar aquella frase, cerró sus ojos, cosa que John no logró ver por aquellas gafas oscuras.

"Dave, no creo que debas ignorar todos esos golpes, hace un rato que tocan" Dijo John, alejándose poco a poco de Dave para levantarse "Si quieres yo puedo ir y abr-" "No" Dijo Dave, interrumpiendo a John haciendo que este dejara de emitir palabra alguna enseguida "Ugh" Suspiró exasperado y se levantó de mala gana "Espérame, no te muevas de aquí" Dijo y salió del cuarto, dejando a John solo en el cuarto algo desconcertado y con unas dudas, se sentó en la cama a esperar por el rubio por segunda vez en el día.

"Oh" Soltó junto con un leve suspiro de alivio al notar que los golpes cesaron.

Dave se encontraba en el cuarto de invitados del departamento que era más pequeño (Y por mucho) Que el suyo propio, naturalmente. Sacó su Iphone de una mesa de noche mal tratada de mala gana y reviso los ya sabidos mensajes que tendría.

"Fuck"

- gallowsCallibrator [GC] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] -

GC: Y...

GC: ¡Y4 3STOY 4QU1!

GC: STR1D3R.

GC: 3STOY 4FU3R4 POR S1 NO OY3S QU3 TOCO.

GC: ¡4BR3333!

GC: :[

GC: NO M3 1R3 H4ST4 QU3 4BR4S, S3 QU3 3ST4S 4H1.

- gallowsCallibrator [GC] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] -

- turntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a gallowsCallibrator [GC] -

TG: hey

TG: estaba tomando una siesta gloriosa

TG: ¿cómo qué estás aquí?

TG: hey, tez

GC: H3Y CH1CO COOL.

GC: H4ST4 QU3 R3SPOND3S.

GC: NO S4B14 QU3 T3N14S...

GC: ...V1S1T4S.

Dave volvió a suspirar exasperado, molesto e intentaba dejar la preocupación afuera de la lista.

TG: ven al cuarto del lado, ya

GC: MUY B13N COOL K1D.

GC: :]

"Hey, Strider" Escuchó aquella voz tan conocida que tenía grabada en su voz y a su parecer, la tendría para siempre.

"Terezi, no le mostraste los mensajes ni nada, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó, impaciente.

"Uno saluda, ¿Has olvídado tus modales cool kid? Y no" Aquello relajó al rubio de sobremanera.

"Un poco, cada vez más" Comento, sentándose en la cama de la habitación.

"¿Es eso una invitación Strider? Tienes visitas, no ahora, aunque no me molestaría realmente, heheh" Dijo con aquella risa característica suya que algunas veces irritaba al Strider, pero otras... "Ya veo porque no abriste" Dijo con un tono melancólico "¿Al fin conseguiste las agallas Strider?" Aquella pregunta golpeo a Dave de sorpresa.

"¿De qué hablas? Soy el ser viviente con más agallas de todo el jodido planeta" Dijo, sonriéndole suavemente.

"Si, como digas Strider. No le has dicho aún" Dijo, haciendo un leve énfasis en las últimas palabras y con un suave movimiento, se sentó a un costado del rubio y frunció su ceño levemente hacía él, el cual negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la chica relajara su rostro un poco "Eres un cobarde, Strider" Dijo, haciendo énfasis en el apellido de él.

Dave se quedó ahí sentado, escuchando las palabras que salían de la boca de la chica mientras pensaba que demonios pensaría John si lo hiciera.

"Aunque quizá es lo mejor, ya sabes, por su bien y todo eso" Dijo haciendo unas cuantas señas ridículas y sin sentido con las manos "Deberías de dejarle, no le veo sentido a todo lo que haces" Dijo, con un tono de voz que irradiaba molestia.

"¿Qué, te pones celosa ahora?" Dijo Dave para molestarla un poco, no quería hablar sobre esto aunque sabía que ya debía, ya era tiempo de hacerlo.

"Quizá" Dijo y luego de unos breves segundos río con aquella risa suya de siempre "Celosa estará Jade, ya sabes, esa chica que va detrás de él y suelen estar juntos" Dijo, golpeando de manera baja al rubio.

"Supongo" Fue lo único que dijo

"Perdón, el celoso aquí eres tú, no ella, heheh"

"Cállate"

Terezi se levantó y le sonrío a Dave por última vez "Le diré a Karkles"

"Gracias"

Terezi salió del cuarto, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a donde se encontraba John y con una sonrisa bastante amplia le llamó pro su nombre completo.

"Uh... Hola, ¿Eras tú la que tocaba la puerta?" Preguntó John

"Oh que bien, tu si tienes modales" Dijo la chica y río de manera leve "Obviamente era yo"

"¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó John, ignorando el tono de voz de lo último que dijo, pudo sentir aquellas palabras algo rasposas.

"Debo de saber el nombre de la noviecita de Strider, ¿No crees? Heheh" Dijo, John retrocedió un poco e intento ocultar su rostro que se comenzaba a colocar rojo al recordar lo que había sucedido hace una o dos horas atrás con Dave. Terezi simplemente río mientras tomaba la mano del chico y sacaba un lapicero de tinta negra "Ten, me hablas, si no lo haces igual me las haré para conseguir el tuyo" Escribió en la mano del chico, con la letra algo bastante movida por variadas razones, por ejemplo, el hecho de que le causaba cosquillas a John _gallowsCallibrator _ fue lo que escribió "Nos vemos, John"

"Uh, si... uh..."

"Terezi" Dijo, con una sonrisa "Dile a Dave que aprenda a cerrar con seguro las ventanas" Salió del cuarto sin dejarle tiempo a John para que respondiera o algo.

John se preguntó quién sería aquella chica, estaba más que seguro de que la ha visto y a escuchado su voz y nombre en alguna parte y de alguien, pero no recuerda quien. Sonrío al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del departamento, sabiendo que Terezi se había retirado. "John" La sonrisa se desvaneció mientras sus mejillas se comenzaban a colocar rojas nuevamente "John" Miró hacía la puerta y sonrío nerviosamente.

"Hey Dave, Terezi ha dicho que aprendas a cerrar con seguro las ventanas" Dijo junto con una risilla para intentar calmarse.

"Con que así entro... No volverá a pasar" Dave le sonrío suavemente, pero se desvaneció enseguida aquella sonrisa, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, seguía pensando que era demasiado pronto, que las probabilidades de que algo sucediera, algo bueno, a su parecer, eran muy bajas, pero tenía que hacerlo, era lo mejor, Terezi ya lo sabía y le diría al idiota de Karkat y así... así "Dave" lo llamó, volviéndolo a la realidad "¿Podríamos olvidar lo de hace una hora...? Lo de... Lo que paso en medio de la película" dijo, con un tono de voz bastante nervioso pero de alguna manera, firme. _Ouch._

"No es que... no sé, simplemente, olvidémoslo, fue estúpido, hice algo estúpido, solo olvídalo" Dave frunció el ceño, no debería de decir eso, igualmente, fue _él _quien lo besó.

Idea.

"¿Por qué, es que tienes en la mira a otro ciervo o qué?" Dijo, con algo de suerte podría decir que si y ese podría ser... él.

"Uh... Bueno, no, no, no sé, es estúpido, no hablemos de eso"

"Oh vamos, dime, puedes confiar en mi"

John lo miró con algo de desconfianza, de todas maneras, el solo lo conoció hoy y sin contar que antes solo con escuchar su nombre le daba algo de pánico, si, el rubio nunca le ha hecho nada pero ese grupito siempre andaba a la siga de el rubio y el es algo así como el "Líder" John no logra entender bien eso aún y duda hacerlo pronto "No soy gay" Terminó por decirle de todas maneras, por más estúpido que sonara. Dave lo miró desconcertado por un momento y luego estalló en risa, claro que John no lo era, era estúpido pensar que John Egbert era homosexual, completamente estúpido.

"Bien, bien, como digas Egbert, aunque no te creo mucho luego de lo que paso"

"Olvídalo, es que, te pareces demasiado a un amigo mío y-"

"Oh, con que si tienes un ciervo en la mira" Dave le sonrío, creía fuertemente, y deseaba, ser ese amigo.

"Ugh, como sea, ¿Vamos a dormir?" Propuso el más bajo fingiendo un bostezo.

"Adelante" Dave se lanzó hacía la cama e hizo un gesto para que John se acostará a su lado, John lo hizo sin rechistar ya que, de todas maneras, ya lo había hecho y tampoco era una idea que le molestara.

"Descansa John" Dave se acercó al pelinegro y le beso la frente para luego sonreírle de manera algo burlona, para luego esconderse entre las mantas de su cama, John se sonrojó y miró al rubio con algo de rabia por ello pero simplemente le sacó la lengua de manera boba "Buenas noches" Dijo, y se envolvió en las mantas igualmente.

John comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, mientras se preguntaba porque Dave no se quitaba sus gafas oscuras.

"Mañana tenemos que hablar, John" Susurró Dave, mientras comenzaba a caer en los brazos de morfeo, el pelinegro no le había escuchado al parecer ya que no hizo ningún comentario o gesto.

Ambos cayeron dormidos.

_Mañana..._

* * *

Es horrible, lo sé, ya puedes dar un-follow o quitarlo de favoritos o algo. q q.


End file.
